


What You Never Felt

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Pain, Pain tolerance, Stabbing, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remember, you wanted me to help you. Practically <i> begged</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Never Felt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #88: Pain

"Ready to give up, Sherlock?" Jim asks, "You're doing quite well. No one would blink if you backed out now."

"I'm _fine_." Sherlock replies through gritted teeth, "As long as you are."

The smell of blood permeates the room. It's been ten agonizing minutes, but the detective refuses to pull up the dagger lodged in his and Jim's palms. The tip is secured in the desk beneath them, seated opposite each other. 

Their hands are placed one on top of the other, Sherlock's on the bottom. It must be _his_ decision to quit, as Jim cannot free his own hand with the detective's blocking the open end. So Sherlock breathed, slow and steady, trying to control the pain. 

"I know you're loving this." Jim smiles, eyes alight with fascination, observing his new plaything's tolerance, "Tell me your thoughts."

"I have a blade in my palm, and had my blood mixed with yours." Sherlock spits, "Not at _all_ dangerous." 

"Please, honey, we've done worse." He winks, "You'd think my fluids wouldn't be an issue."

_Smug bastard._ Sherlock bites his lip, trying to turn his brain back on, _Blood pooling beneath us… dripping off the sides of the desk… pity, I took Jim to be the kind to care about staining the wood paneling…_

"Pay _attention_ , dear." The criminal scolded, "This isn't about _escaping_ pain. It's about _overcoming_ it." 

"It _hurts_."

"Never took you as one to point out the obvious."

"Sorry, but the _stab wound_ is making it hard to process profound thoughts."

"Temper, temper. Remember, you wanted me to help you. Practically _begged_."

"I don't remember that." The detective begins to squirm, but he knows Moriarty is right. 

 

* * *

 

_"How do you control it?" Sherlock beseeched, meeting Jim after his return._

_"Hello to you too, darling." Moriarty emerged, looking the same as ever, if not a bit excited to be in the detective's presence again._

_"Why do you never feel pain?"_

_"Do you think I'm immune, Sherly?" Jim just looked amused._

_"Yes."_

_"Well, I'm flattered." Jim smirked, "But we both know that's not quite true."_

_"Yes, you feel it. You_ always _feel it. But you don't_ fear _it. Tell me how."_

_Jim's smile falters, "How did you know all that?"_

_"Crazy hallucination." Sherlock shrugs, "Are you going to teach me or not?"_

_Moriarty doesn't seem at all concerned about his interest, or what learning his methods entailed,"Do you trust me?" He pulls out a switchblade._

_"I'm yours." Sherlock isn't sure if he'll regret it, but he doesn't want to turn back._

 

* * *

 

Jim twists the knife, "FOCUS!" He screams, impish nature telling him to dial it up, "You zone out again, we'll use a bigger knife." 

_You're insane._ Sherlock nods, biting into his lip, _My right hand. Your left. Our dominant hands. One wrong move and our functionality is shot… but you don't care._

_Yet… you still feel the agony. It just doesn't matter._

"Okay, _enough_." Sherlock moans through his swollen, abused lips. 

"Good show." The villain jerks out the metal. 

"Thank you." It stings quite a bit, but Sherlock already feels relief, compressing the bleeding area with his scarf, "I learned a lot from that." 

" _Don't!_ " Jim bats away the offending hand, peeling the scarf away, "Feel it. _Really_ feel it." He entwines their fingers, pressing the lacerations together.

Sherlock does. His hand shoots throbbing signals all over, his knees buckling a bit from the sudden shock. _It burns, but the pain is far less…_ immediate _than when the test was going on…_ "Better now." 

"Good." Jim doesn't let go, puling the detective in close, gently pressing their lips together. 

It's much different than everything else that day; there had been a much more brutal tone before. Violence, blood, _excruciating pain_ … but now Jim was revealing his softer side. Meanwhile, the pain in his right hand all but vanishes. 

"You don't _always_ feel it…" Sherlock notes as Jim begins to step away, "Just when you don't have a distraction…"

"You are the best distraction." Jim whispers as his disappears into the shadows, "Never forget that." 

"Likewise." 


End file.
